1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mail-processing machine, and more particularly, to a machine that opens and discards the envelopes, exposing the document contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for mail processing machine have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a system for receiving envelopes of different sizes, open them and exposed the enclosed document inside hermetically sealed container. Contact with the user is thus avoided.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a mail processing machine that opens, unfolds and displays the documents contained therein avoiding contact with the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a machine that processes envelopes of different sizes.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a machine that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.